random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bunniculafan2016/Nickelodeon Germany's programming
I got this from Wikipedia Animated *Adventure time (Season 3 onwards) (Also airs on Cartoon network) *Beyblade burst *Breadwinners (Die Brot Piloten) *The Fairly odd parents (Cosmo und Wanda – Wenn Elfen helfen) *Get Blake! (Schnappt Blake!) *Harvey beaks (Harveys schnabelhafte Abenteuer) *Pokemon *Rabbids invasion *Sanjay and Craig (Sanjay und Craig) *Sonic boom *SpongeBob squarepants (SpongeBob Schwammkopf) *Teenage mutant ninja turtles *The amazing world of Gumball (Die Fantastische Welt von Gumball) (also airs on Cartoon Network) *The loud house (Willkommen bei den Louds) *The penguins of Madagascar (Die Pinguine aus Madagascar) *Transformers: Robots in disguise (Transformers: Getarnte Roboter) *Winx club *Yo-kai watch Live action *100 things to do before high school (100 Dinge bis zur High School) *Bella and the bulldogs *Henry danger *Game shakers *iCarly *Life with boys (Allein unter Jungs) *The haunted hathaways (Voll Vergeistert) *The thundermans (Die Thundermans) *Wingin' it (Highschool Halleluja) Nick Jr. *Bubble guppies *Dora and friends: into the city! *Fresh beat band of spies *Little charmers *PAW patrol *Transformers: Rescue bots *Wanda and the alien NickNight *Awkward *Big time rush *Catfish: the TV show *Clarissa explains it all (Clarissa) *Degrassi: The Next Generation *Drake & Josh *Faking it *The Next Stop *Victorious *Zoey 101 Former *Aaahh! real monsters (Aaahh!!! Monster) *Action League Now! *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy genius *The adventures of Pete & Pete (Pete & Pete) *All grown up! (All Grown Up - Fast erwachsen) *The angry beavers (Die Biber Brüder) *Arthur *Artzooka! *As told by ginger (Gingers Welt) *Avatar: The last airbender *Back at the barnyard (Barnyard – Der tierisch verrückte Bauernhof) *The backyardigans (Backyardigans - Die Hinterhofzwerge) *Between the lions (Zwischen dem Lions) *Birdz *Braceface *Bratz *Blue's clues (Blue's Clues - Blau & Schlau) *Bucket & Skinner's epic Adventures (Bucket & Skinner) *Carl2 *CatDog *Catscratch (Katzekratz) *ChalkZone (Chalk Zone – Die Zauberkreide) *Cheeese *das Haus Anubis *Dexter's laboratory *EL tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Flatmania *Fred: The show *Genie in the house *The Gnoufs (Die Gnoufs) *Go Diego Go! *Growing up Creepie (Creepie) *Hero Factory *Hey Arnold! *Hotel 13 *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers *Invader Zim *Iron Man: Armored adventures (Iron Man – Die Zukunft beginnt) *Johnny test *King Arthur's Disasters (König Arthur) *KaBlam! *Kappa Mikey *Kenan and Kel *Kung fu panda: Legends of awesomeness (Kung Fu Panda – Die Serie) *Lalaloopsy *Louie, the rabbit *Lucky Fred *Max and Ruby *Max steel *The mighty B! (Mighty B! Hier kommt Bessie) *Monsters vs Aliens *My life as a teenage robot (Teenage robot) *My little pony: friendship is magic (My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie) *Naturally, Sadie (Einfach Sadie!) *Ned's declassified school survival guide (Neds ultimariver schulwahnsinn) *Oggy and the cockroaches (Oggy und die Kakerlaken) *Noah knows Best (Was geht, Noah?) *Olive the ostrich (Olive der strauss) (Planet Sheen (Planet Max) *Rat-A-Tat *Power rangers samurai *Power rangers Super samurai *Rekkit Rabbit (Rekkit Riesenhase)} *The Ren and Stimpy show: Die Ren & Stimpy show) *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz boy (Ricket Sprocket) *Robot and Monster (Robot und Monster) *Rocket monkeys *Rocket power *Rocko's modern life (Rocko's modernes Leben) *Rugrats *Sam & Cat *Shuriken school (Generation: Ninja) *Sorry, I've got no head (Die Mannohnekopf show) *Supah Ninjas *Spaced out *Sweet valley *Tak & The Power of Juju (Tak und de macht des juju) *Team planet *Team UmiZoomi (UmiZoomi) *Tickety tock *The troop (Toop - Die Monsterjager) *The X's (Familie X: In geheimer Mission) *Trollz *True Jackson, VP (True Jackson)0 *TUFF puppy *Unfabulos *Wayside (Die Wayside Schule) *The wild thornberrys (Expedition der Stachelbeeren) *Winder pets *Yakkity yak *Yin Yang Yo! *Yo-kai watch *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Zack & Quck Category:Blog posts